How Could I?
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: After Beast Boy reaches out to Raven during a movie night, how will she live with herself after she harshly rejects him? (written exactly one year ago today)


**Wow… so I have had this for, like, ever. One year to be exact, to the day. I kept forgetting to post it, and I would like to believe my writing has grown a bit since I wrote this. But there's no reason to let an at least decent story go to waste even if it is subpar to my more recent work, so one year later here this is. **

**Just some clarification, a lot of my stories recently have had Beast Boy and Raven already dating, but in this one they are not together yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

_How could I do this to him? _Raven sat on her bed almost in tears. _After everything he has been through, I made it worse._

It all started about three hours ago when the Titans had decided to have a movie night. Seeing that they could not decide on a movie, they went with the movie store clerk's most recommended. It turned out to not be the best choice, however, because the movie was about the story of a little boy who lost his parents, and throughout the whole movie she sensed feelings of deep pain from both Robin and Beast Boy. Robin had held Starfire a little tighter than usual, and she had noticed Beast Boy creeping closer to her. Halfway through they decided to have a brief intermission. Robin asked Star to go up to the roof with him and Cyborg went to the bathroom, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

Silence.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yea?"

"Once Cyborg turns the lights back out, could you hold my hand?"

The question threw her.

"Uh… if it's all the same to you could we not?"

"Oh, yea. Of course."

In seconds his faced changed to one she had never seen before. His eyes brimmed with tears and his lip quivered, covering his one fang that usually stuck out. Any hint of his usual happy smile was completely gone.

"Beast Boy…"

"Hey, could you just tell the others that I went to bed? I don't really want to watch any more of this movie. Um… see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Beast Boy, wait!" But he was gone. Raven instantly hated herself. It wasn't even like she didn't want to hold his hand; she would give anything to touch him ever since that Malchior incident. She had just panicked. Now, after all of his attempts t bring her out of her shell and make her feel wanted, she had pushed him away in his time of need. _What did I just do? _

The other Titans came back and started up the movie again. Raven sat there staring at the screen, but was not watching the movie whatsoever. _How could I do that to him? How could I be so cruel? _

"I have to go," She stood up and stated, forgetting the movie was still on.

"Do you want us to pause it again?"

"What? Oh, no. Don't bother."

With that she ran out the door.

"Beast Boy!" She banged loudly on his door.

"What? Is something wrong?" He came running to the door. His eyes were red and his cheeks shiny and wet. Although she sensed that he was worried, his most powerful emotions were sadness and loneliness.

She opened her mouth to speak, and her mind went blank. Raven, the girl who always had a witty comment about every situation, experienced her mind going blank. She didn't like it, and she didn't want him to close his door.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed out before throwing herself over him and hugging him tightly. He was shocked at first, but slowly relaxed into her arms. Moments later he began to shake slightly, and she realized he was crying.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Come on, the movie isn't over. You can hold my hand or sit on my lap for all I care. Just don't be sad. I hate it when you're sad. You're supposed to be the happy one. Where's your smile? I miss your smile. Please stop, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much." Raven stopped realizing what she just said.

Beast Boy pushed her back. A few moments passes where he just stared at her. "You do?"

"Well," Raven had no interest in seeing his depressed face again, especially as a result of something that would not even be true. "Yes. I do."

"I-," feelings of relief, surprise, and love washed over him, "I love you too." He pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers.

"Please forgive me. I don't know how I could push you away like that."

"Of course I forgive you. Raven?"

"Yea?"

"It's still fairly early, would you like to go for a walk in the park with me? I like to go there to clear my mind."

"Sure."

They flew there out of Beast Boy's window. As soon as they landed, Raven grabbed Beast boy's hand, and finally got to see his smile.

**Tell me what you think! **


End file.
